


Expectations Subverted

by Hero_Thief



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, Enthusiastic Consent, First Time, Implied/Referenced CSA, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Rape Fantasy, Rape Recovery, SubObi Week, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Obi-Wan Kenobi, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:09:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22118425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hero_Thief/pseuds/Hero_Thief
Summary: After suffering years of abuse at the hands of his mentor and guardian, Obi-Wan has developed some inappropriate fantasies, especially about the mysterious sith who killed his abusive master and essentially freed him. Now after all these years, Obi-Wan is working with that very sith. Sounds like a perfect time to get drunk and sit down with him and confess his dirty fantasies.SubObi Week #3 Day 7 - Sharing fantasies
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Darth Maul
Comments: 13
Kudos: 307
Collections: SubObi Weeks





	Expectations Subverted

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place in an AU I'm working on for the Star Wars Big Bang but this takes place years after the fic I'm writing for that. The Context is that Obi-Wan didn't cut him in half on Naboo and Maul's spent most of the time since hiding out, away from Sidious. They meet near the beginning of the Clone Wars and are forced to work together and actually get along really well. The fic starts after they've had some time to recuperate and hang out, have a few drinks...
> 
> Thanks again to Millberry_5 for betaing this!

“Oh, I, hm,” Obi-wan begins, embarrassed. How did they get on to this? “I was, um, very grateful when you killed Qui-Gon. Maybe a little… too grateful.”

“Oh?” Maul asks, looking at Obi-wan with the complete unguardedness that comes from one’s first time being drunk.

“I was- oh, I was obsessed with you for quite some time,” Obi-wan admits guiltily.

“I was somewhat fixated on you as well,” Maul says. They are sitting so close together, pressed against each other, from shoulders to hips to knees.

Obi-wan looks away, blushing. “You had... Freed me. I told you this already. But I… I started having fantasies… about you.”

Maul just keeps looking at him, not judgingly or disgusted, just a little confused maybe.

“I-I started fantasizing about you… raping me,” Obi-wan confesses and braces himself.

Maul startles, head jolting back. “Why?” He asks.

Obi-wan shrugs helplessly. “Well, because you changed my life? Killed the man that had been raping me since I was twelve? You were also very handsome- still are,” He adds hastily, like that will lesson the insult this whole thing must be, “And you were also safely dead, you couldn’t actually hurt me. It just, my mindhealer says it gave me a sense of control over my own abuse, and I have to agree with her, even if I didn’t form the fantasy thinking that way consciously.”

Maul still has this bewildered look on his face. In the time Obi-wan has known him, Maul has shown absolutely no interest in anything of a sexual nature, so this is probably very confusing and uncomfortable for him.

“I can stop if this is making you uncomfortable,” Obi-wan says.

Maul doesn't answer and instead takes a long drink from the cup he has been holding. He seems to think it over for a moment before asking his own question. “But you know I wouldn’t- I wouldn’t hurt you? Right? Not now, and even before, not like that. I would never have-”

“Of course, of course,” Obi-wan reassures him. “I know how important your sense of honor is. I’m just… I have a hard time… uh, getting off to anything that’s not, uh, imagining myself being raped. It’s better now! But it, it used to be really bad.”

“And it helps? Imagining me… hurting you?”

“Er, yes, I don’t have- there aren’t a lot of people I can safely fantasize about, and you just left such an impression…”

“That makes sense…” Maul says. “I wonder if-” He cuts himself off and looks away shyly.

“Yes?” Obi-Wan prompts.

“I was… My master raped me too,” Maul admits quietly.

Obi-wan’s breath hitches and his eyes soften. Maul didn’t talk about it a lot, but Obi-wan knew Sidious had abused Maul terribly for his whole life. But to get confirmation that it involved rape as well…

“He didn’t- I never saw his… genitals, and I don’t think he ever put them inside me or even touched me with them,” Maul says bluntly. “But the abuse was definitely sexual sometimes. I didn’t understand it at first, and I’m still only now realizing what some of his punishments actually were.”

Obi-wan rubs his hand against Maul’s back comfortingly, not sure what to say but wanting to give him time to get everything off his chest.

Maul takes another drink and leans into Obi-wan’s warm touch. “I’ve stayed away from sex and _intimacy…_ but lately? I’ve been thinking and… I guess _desiring_. It’s a new emotion but I think I would be interested in sex- in having it- with you.”

Obi-wan thinks Maul is blushing but he can’t be sure. He leans in close and touches their foreheads together. “I’d like that too.”

Maul tilts his head up and brushes his lips against Obi-wan’s. Obi-wan lifts a hand up to cup Maul’s jaw, rubbing his thumb against his cheek. They continue for longer than he can keep track of. Maul shifts and almost ends up in Obi-wan’s lap, which is occupied by the jedi’s own drink, so he quickly moves his own and Maul’s to the table. Obi-wan pulls Maul half into his lap and cups his face with both hands to keep him close as he kisses him senseless. Maul rests his hands on Obi-wan’s chest, fingers digging into the fabric of his tunic. Obi-wan moves his arms down around Maul’s waist and hips and lifts him fully onto him so Maul is straddling his lap.

Maul breaks away and rests his forehead against Obi-wan’s, both of them panting for breath against each other’s mouths. “Tell me,” Maul has to take another deep breath. “Tell me about your fantasy.”

Obi-wan’s eyes widen in surprise. “Oh, um,” He breaks off, having to think for a minute and catch his breath. “Well, um, after you fatally wounded Qui-Gon, we would fight. And then you would defeat me and, in your victory, you would, uh, pin me down and fuck me.”

Maul is kissing him again before breaking away and asking, almost shyly: “Describe it to me?”

Obi-wan’s face is flush with excitement as well as embarrassment. He has to look away from Maul’s beautiful face, the zabrak is biting his lip in hopeful anticipation. It looks downright sinful. And such a contrast to the menacing and overpowering sith lord Obi-wan had built Maul up to be in his fantasies.

“Well, you would make Qui-Gon watch, that’s important. You make him watch as you overpower me and tear my clothes off. And then you shove your cock into me and fuck me ruthlessly. And then you, um, you humiliate Qui-Gon by saying that you’re better at fucking me than he is, or that I like you better, and it’s very obvious that I am enjoying it, much more than I ever did with him. I can’t help but moan and beg you for more. You could leave me on the floor, leaking cum and blood, or you could kidnap me, and keep me in your evil lair as a hole to fuck.”

Obi-Wan stops talking, breathing harshly. Maul is staring very intently at him, hand fisted in his shirt, hips subtly grinding against nothing. Obi-wan yanks Maul closer to press their groins flush together and Maul lets out a moan and grinds himself helplessly against the jedi.

“Did you know I bought-” He pauses, overwhelmed with the need to bite Maul’s neck. They both groan and Obi-wan pulls back just enough to whisper in his ear. “I bought a dildo, shaped like a zabrak’s cock. Did you know that red with black markings is actually a very popular style?”

Maul shakes his head, unable to answer back verbally.

“I had my first orgasm on that cock, the first one that counted. I still fuck myself with it, brought it with me on The Negotiator,” Obi-Wan moves one hand gripping Maul’s hip to his front, palming him through his pants, “Do you knot?” He knew Maul was half human so there was a possibility he didn’t but he desperately needed to know.

“Mmn, do I-” Maul moans and curls forward, resting his forehead against Obi-Wan’s shoulder as he tries to get control of himself, “Do I what?”

“‘Knot,’” Obi-Wan repeats. “At the base of your penis, when you cum, does it swell up?”

“I don’t- I don’t know?” Maul whimpers.

“Have you.. Have you ever cum before?” Obi-Wan asks, beginning to realize the scope of Maul’s former aversion to all things sexual...

“No,” He whispers, suddenly self conscious.

Obi-Wan’s heart races as he’s filled with an overwhelming need to correct this immediately. He brings their faces back together so he can look Maul in the eye as he promises: “I am going to make you cum so hard tonight you’ll be ruined for anyone else but me.”

“Please,” Maul whimpers.

Obi-Wan kisses him fiercely, moving his hands back down to Maul’s waist only to slide them up under his shirt. Maul wraps his arms around Obi-Wan’s neck and digs a hand into his hair. Obi-Wan trails kisses down his neck, biting and licking and sucking and drawing out the most shameless moans.

“I’ve wanted you for so long,” Obi-Wan says, pressed against Maul’s skin. “You’re- you’re _perfect_.” He continues lavishing attention on Maul’s neck, and feels a pang of regret that no marks will show on the black skin.

“Keep talking, _please_ , keep talking,” Maul begs.

“Oh, do you like that? I’ll have to… hhmm… should I continue my fantasy?” Obi-Wan asks.

“There’s more?” Maul sounds hopeful and Obi-Wan can’t disappoint him.

“Oh yes, I, uh, was really very obsessed with you, you were the only way I could get off. I was looking into all kinds of porn about zabraks fucking humans raw. Went to some rather sketchy fetish sites. That was where I learned what a Nightbrother was. After that it wasn’t too far of a conclusion to figure you probably hated your master as much I hated mine.”

“I did!” Maul agrees fervently, obviously hanging on every word.

“It made me change my fantasy a bit. We met before Naboo and fell in love and promised to help free each other.”

“Oh?” Maul asks breathily.

“Mmn, yes, we made a pact to help kill each other’s master.”

Maul moans shamelessly at that and Obi-Wan smirks.

“So in Theed, after you take down Qui-Gon, we fuck right next to him to let him see how much better you are at fucking me. I'm completely shameless, moaning like a whore and riding your cock.”

“Please!” Maul interjects frantically. “Can we do that? Or-or _anything_?”

"Do you want to fuck me? Because I am wet and aching thinking about taking your cock. I want to ride you and figure out if you knot-" Obi-Wan punctuates this statement by lifting Maul up only to throw him back onto the couch so he is lying across its length and Obi-Wan can pin him down.

Obi-Wan wastes no time undoing Maul's belt and shoving his pants and underwear far enough down his hips to free his cock. It looks even better than his toy. It is indeed red and black, it even has diamond patterns like his nose does. Obi-Wan has to deal with equally strong waves of lust and _squee_ at how adorable it is. But the best part is the shape of it, it is a ridged zabrak cock and Obi-Wan feels his whole body tingle with arousal as he grips it and feels the firmly defined ridges. Maul moans and begs uselessly underneath him, writhing so hard that Obi-Wan has to use his other hand to pin his hips down. Then he feels the base of Maul’s thick cock, the skin is extra spongy and slightly swollen.

“Looks like you do knot,” Obi-Wan says, voice thick with lust.

Maul is too far gone to respond in more than whimpers and moans. Obi-Wan regretfully takes his hands off Maul just long enough to shuck off his boots and leggings. He settles back down straddling Maul’s hips and fingers himself, stretching himself but he doubts he’ll need it. He’d gotten used to taking a much larger cock without any foreplay from a young age, Maul’s dick is very nice but it’s just average in size. Something Obi-Wan is faintly grateful for.

“Are you ready for me, Maul?” Obi-Wan asks, positioning himself over Maul’s member.

“Yes, please!” Maul begs and Obi-Wan sinks down and impales himself on his cock.

Maul runs so much hotter than the average human, he’s burning inside but it's a good burn. It's hot and warm and comforting. Obi-Wan’s been so cold and he didn’t even realize it. Maul’s hands are resting on top of Obi-Wan’s thighs, curling up and digging his nails in as he throws his head back, mouth open in a silent scream of pleasure. Obi-Wan has to take a minute to just sit on Maul’s cock and shudder through the waves of pleasure. He can feel it through his whole body and through the Force, radiating off of Maul as well, who is no doubt feeling it off of him right back. It’s overwhelming at first and when Obi-Wan tries to lift himself up his legs give out, turned to jelly, and it's all he can do to rock himself against Maul, grinding down against him.

“I wish-” Maul says suddenly, eyes meeting Obi-Wan’s, “I wish I had known what- ah!- What he’d done to you, so I could- I wouldn’t have given him such a clean death. He didn’t deserve it.”

It is the most erotic thing Obi-Wan has ever heard. He chokes out a startled “ _Oh-!_ ” and feels his orgasm hit. He feels so overwhelmed in the moment with joy that he can’t keep down the well of giggles that bubble up. He’s so- happy, fulfilled - this is almost exactly his fantasy it's ridiculous. Maul is staring up at him with such a lovestruck expression and Obi-Wan bends down to kiss him deeply.

When Obi-Wan comes back up for air, his legs are sturdier and he uses them to lift himself up and down, riding Maul as hard as he can. Soon Obi-Wan feels Maul’s knot forming and he takes him in all the way to the base. It swells up completely, almost breaking Obi-Wan in half but in a good way for once. He feels a surge in the force that crests right as his second orgasm hits him and he collapses on top on Maul. Maul is making little gasping, panting noises and Obi-Wan can feel warmth flood his insides.

Locked together as they are, each shift and pull as they arranged themselves more comfortably is a delightful agony. Maul lifts one shaking hand to pet Obi-Wan’s hair gently, the other resting on his back. Obi-Wan presses his face into the crook of Maul's neck and breathes deeply, trying to regain his composure.

“I’m going to do _whatever_ it takes to help you,” Obi-Wan promises, “I’m going to make Sidious pay for what he did to you.”

  
  
  


(In the morning they’ll wake up and realize they've accidentally formed a force bond)


End file.
